It Takes an Ocean not to Break
by a red burn
Summary: Her next visit to the island she had smuggled him Thai for lunch and a box of condoms. Jack/Rebecca


It Takes an Ocean not to Break.

Author's note: I don't even really know what to say other than the lack of Jack/Rebecca fanfic is unacceptable. So here it is, my contribution.

..

She jumped, hooking her legs around his waist, sending him almost tripping back as he tried to keep his balance and caught his face in her hands, kissing him deep and slow. It took him half a second for his brain to catch up and for his lips to kiss her back. His hands cupped her backside to fit her better against his hips and he moaned when she ground against him.

Rebecca smiled against his lips and shivered when his hands left her bottom and slid up her back, pulling her deep red tank top along with them. Her simple black cotton bra didn't seem to faze him, but she still wished she had dressed for the occasion. Not as if she had that much time to think about that though. Some mornings she indulged herself in picking a nice pair of panties, satin and lace instead of standard cottons, wondering when he'd have the time to take them off. Most mornings she had too much to think about, her head still stuck in Alcatraz not leaving much room for romantic images.

Doc was constantly tagging after her and Hauser made sure to keep an eye on Jack more often than not. He wasn't allowed off the island. He wasn't allowed to roam around the tourists. He wasn't allowed to be alone in the control room. He wasn't allowed to do much of anything, and their rendezvous were anything if not spontaneous.

He pressed his lips to her collarbone, tasting the skin there before kissing her neck and nibbling her jaw. She let out a sigh and sunk her fingers into his back. It had been a while. She had missed the feel of his arms around her, the way his skin was hot to the touch and his fingertips rough as they caressed her back.

Jack walked to the bed and laid her back, his hands unbuckling her belt and lips kissing her long and hard. She tried to pull his shirt off and let out a frustrated huff when he was too busy trying to take her pants off to help her. He smiled at her frustration and she pressed her hips against him in response.

"Very fair," he breathed against her ear and nibbled at the lobe, then let go and pulled his shirt over his head.

She was thankful Hauser had allowed him to wear civilian clothes. They were always meeting at dark corners and stealing moments at every opportunity. She already felt a little cheap and robbed sometimes; the guilty of knowing she was doing something she probably shouldn't always ripping at her. She didn't know how she'd react if she had to see him wearing prison get up every time. Besides, the dark faded jeans and pale grey shirt looked good on him. It brought out the color in his eyes.

Rebecca raised her hips to help him remove her jeans and lay there in her unmatching bra and panties as he hovered above her, his chest barely touching hers and their eyes met, darkened to almost black, lust and need gleaming from them. Jack rested his arms on either side of her head, upper body supported by his elbows on the mattress and Rebecca locked her legs about his waist, her heels resting gently on the back of his calves.

The urgency of the kiss when he had first opened the door had given away to a mellow appreciation and the way he looked at her made her heart hurt. This wasn't fair. She was free, she could go out there meet new people, socialize and live and choose. Jack was locked in a prison made of gold, free to walk the island, but with so many limitations that freedom didn't fit it. All he had was her, and Hauser and Doc, and the occasional doctor and guards that pried and watched. She knew she needed him more than he needed her because she chose to be with him but he didn't have same choice. He had her or no one else and the thought that she could be easily replaced had he been given the chance to go to the mainland plagued at her every waking thought.

Then he was kissing her hard and deep and sweet and all her thoughts disappeared as his tongue swept the inside of her month and he suckled on her bottom lip and goose bumps covered her arms. Her hands found the fly of his jeans and unbuttoned it, fingers sliding inside and he twitched, hissing in pleasure when hand closed around him, velvet skin pulsating against her palm and she smiled in satisfaction.

"Rebecca."

"Just take it off."

He obeyed promptly, shedding his jeans and settling on top of her again, reaching a hand behind her to unclasp her bra. She moaned loudly when his lips found her breast and her nipple hardened inside his mouth. His hard on pressed against her and her hips buckled involuntarily.

"Jack," she begged between clenched teeth and his lips left her breast to kiss her mouth again, one hand reaching down between them and sneaking under her panties.

Rebecca squirmed under his touch and his fingers found her curls and teased her. One finger slid inside her and she raked her fingernails on his forearms, grabbing tightly and leaving marks.

"Jack!" She gasped when a second finger went in and she could barely take it anymore. Her head was buzzing and her body flinched at his touch, her hips moving at their own accord, begging for more. When his thumb pressed against her clitoris her ears popped and she could feel the electricity straight from his finger into her sex. She felt her climax building. She was so close…

Then he removed his hand from the inside of her panties and smiled into her mouth. "Aren't you in a hurry today?"

She groaned in frustration and pressed her hips against his cock in revenge. "Aren't you the tease today?"

"It's raining, Rebecca. We have time."

Time. Something they didn't usually have and she should appreciate, except today she didn't want to take it slow. She wanted him now. She had spent the entire day listening to Hauser list all of Jack's bad qualities, all of the reasons why he couldn't be around people. Monster. Murderer. Danger to society. Danger to his project, to their work. She cursed the moment she had suggested that _maybe_ Jack could be let into the mainland sometimes. He wore a tracking anklet for crying out loud, what harm could be done? She had spent the day in a foul mood and dead set on proving him wrong.

Gentle fingers skimming her cheek made her focus on his face, blue eyes almost black and lips slightly parted. She leaned in and slanted her mouth against his, kissing him deep, nibbling and licking his bottom lip and forcing him to give her total access of his mouth. His hands soon found something to do, one cradling her neck and angling her head better, the other grasping her hip and holding her in place. She felt his cock straining against her panties and she locked her legs around his waist tighter, rubbing against him. She couldn't understand why she was still wearing her goddamn panties instead of having him inside her, but she couldn't bring herself to separate from him right now to remove the offending garment.

Rebecca could feel her body humming in response to his touches, sweat trickling down her chest and glistening her skin. It was chilly outside, but in the room the heat was almost unbearable.

Jack moved back to remove her underwear and she had no choice but to let him go. She whimpered unhappily at his absence but was promptly shut up when his hand replaced her cotton panties. Electricity thrummed up her spine and sent pleasure signals to every cell in her body and she watched as he leaned over to grab a condom wrapper from the dresser and sheathed himself. Her body shivered in anticipation.

The first time she had found herself in the heat of his kisses and the efficiency of his hands she had been completely unprepared. She hadn't been with a man in months and they had gotten half naked before good sense had knocked on her head and she realized what they were about to do. She had cursed in frustration, angry at herself for not being on the pill and instead they had lain next to each other just talking.

Her next visit to the island she had smuggled him Thai for lunch and a box of condoms.

Jack settled himself on top of her again, nibbled and licked and kissed, teasing her mercilessly until she was squirming in his hands again. Then he positioned the head of his cock and in one fluid motion he slid home. They both gasped loudly and she met his eyes, lust and need widening his pupils, thunder and rain raging outside as they lost themselves in each other. She bit her lip as he pushed deeper, waves of pleasure making her fingers tremble.

He fit her like a piece of a puzzle, hard and perfect and she ground at him, urging him to move. She felt his muscles bulge beneath her hands as he thrust and she rolled her hips to meet his rhythm. They had learned how to move as one a long time ago and the continuous movement felt as familiar as breathing. She let out a little moan every time he thrust deeper, rubbing against her sweet spot, body shaking and fingernails digging deep into his shoulder.

He moved faster and she met each thrust, her breath ragged, ears buzzing and blood rushing in her veins. He pressed his lips to one of her breasts, licking and nibbling her nipple, then moved to the other, giving it the same attention. She could feel her climax building again and Jack struggling with his urgency. He wanted to take it slow tonight, but she didn't.

"Just let go," she whispered in his ear. "We'll do it your way next time."

That seemed to do the trick and he grabbed her hips with both hands, thrusting harder and deeper and she felt dazed at the feelings it evoked. She tried to focus on the beating of their hearts and the sounds he was making, but that seemed to only send her over the edge faster. Her legs tightened around him as her climax rushed over her then she shuddered as she saw stars, her orgasm ripping up her spine and brain.

Jack thrust deeper once more, then twice and fell on top of her, careful not to crush Rebecca as his own shuddering stopped. He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but smile back. He kissed her deep and slow as their blood stopped boiling and their hearts stopped racing.

"Wow," he said, shifting their position so she was lying against his side, legs entangled and one arm around his waist, almost on top of him.

"I know." She snuggled deeper into his side, loving the way her whole body was still buzzing.

They stayed like that in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Stolen moment, she reminded herself. It shouldn't feel so good if it was so wrong, right?

"Are you okay?" There was a hint of worry in his voice and she cursed herself for the turn her thoughts had taken. Their moments together like this were so far and few in between she didn't want anything else tainting them.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"You have been too quiet and that's definitely not you."

She rolled her eyes, smacking his chest playfully. "Geez, thanks."

He laughed, grabbing her hand and kissing each fingertip. It almost shattered her dark mood. "I'm not complaining, I like listening to you talk, but silence is a sign that something is wrong."

She didn't want to ruin this with her traitorous thoughts and senseless insecurities, so she shifted the conversation as quickly as her mind became aware of her surroundings. "The rain stopped."

He knew what that meant. "Five more minutes?" If he noticed her diversion he didn't comment or let it show on his voice.

"Five more minutes," she echoed, snuggling back into him.

This was real, she told herself, and whatever happened she could handle. She really could. So she tried push her grim thoughts away, clean her head and enjoy his presence while it lasted before she had to leave and face reality.

.

end.


End file.
